


Victor!!! on Steam

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression mention, Fluff, Gaming, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Yuuri needs hugs, bold Yuuri, communication troubles, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri introduces Victor to the gaming world through the popular game Skyrim. Victor starts to become addicted to playing and ignoring Yuuri's needs as his partner, and Yuuri can't get himself to stop Victor's happiness.





	Victor!!! on Steam

It was a lazy Wednesday evening, and Yuuri and Victor were indulging in their hobbies together on the couch. Victor was reading his latest chosen novel, as he recently took interest in romance stories, holding Yuuri’s feet on his lap. Yuuri was on his laptop, headphones on, scrolling through social media and laughing at memes. Every time he laughed, Victor would ask what was funny and Yuuri would explain what the meme meant. At first, Victor had thought the word was pronounced _meh-meh_ , much to Yuuri’s delight. And when Victor sighed or cooed, Yuuri would ask about the story, causing Victor to go on a tangent about everything that was happening on the page. They loved sharing things – interests, opinions, clothes – and they were happy. Just so happy.

It was nearing their bedtime when Yuuri laughed again, but this time was different because Yuuri couldn’t stop, and the laughter evolved into an odd mix of giggling and snorting, making Yuuri laugh more. Victor looked up from his book and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“O- oh Victor, it’s so funny! Please, you have to watch it!” Yuuri managed between laughs. He handed down his laptop and pulled the headphones out, shifting to curl up next to Victor and watch whatever it was that had him in almost hysterics.

It was a clip of a videogame he’d seen Yuuri play before, _Sky_ -something, with a medieval setting. Men and women in different sets of uniforms stood near a headman’s block when a man in a red uniform spoke to a man with a gag in his mouth.

_“Ulfric Stormcloak,”_ he said. _“Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne.”_ The camera kept looking around, even as the man spoke on. Victor deduced that there was a war and the gagged man killed the king. Then, trying to escape, he and his followers were caught and taken to where they were now, to be beheaded. A man went to the block and Victor watched in shock as his head was chopped off and rolled into the box set down to catch it.

“This is very violent, Yuuri,” Victor worried. But Yuuri only stared at him, knowing full well just how gruesome so many other games are he’s played. He knew Victor had never really been one for videogames, and he also knew that Victor wasn’t into heavily violent films of tv shows – Yuuri found that out the hard way trying to introduce Victor to _Game of Thrones_ – but he figured Skyrim was a mix between stylised and ridiculous enough that Victor could endure.

“I promise you’ll laugh,” he said, turning both their attentions back to the screen where the camera was bobbing towards the block – Yuuri having to explain to Victor that that was the character moving. And right as the axe was about to come down, Thomas the Tank Engine descended on the tower in view and started to wreak havoc, blasting everyone with his _toot-toot_. It was so random and outrageous that Victor couldn’t help but laugh along with Yuuri, who had started up again. 

“Oh! Oh, Yuuri! This- _hah!_ -this is so funny!” Victor managed between his outbursts. “Is this actually the game?”

“No, no, it’s a mod – a game modification,” he exclaimed to Victor’s amused but confused stare. “People can make mods to games. Skyrim has a lot of mods. It’s a really good game, and there’s lots of things you can do in it, but people like to make changes for many reasons. Like, to make it run smoother or make it more interesting, or even to make it absolutely absurd like this. I’m not too into mods, but I see their value.”

Victor always learnt so much from his love.

“Are you good at this game, Yuuri?” he asked, his interest piqued. 

“Yeah, I’ve played it a lot, done basically everything.”

“Can you show me?”

“Or… I could teach you how to play?”

Not for a long time had Victor considered playing video games. Sure, in his youth he’d tried it like most others, but he never had the knack for it and frustratedly quit before anything really happened. It was a trait Victor hated about himself now later in life, having missed out on many things because he instantly wasn’t perfect, and instead focused on what he was. But perhaps, for Yuuri, he’d try.

“Um, alright. But not tonight. We have training in the morning and I want to see that salchow exit again,” he said, going into coach mode. 

They set off to bed feeling light hearted, and fell asleep in each other’s arms, with Victor excited for the next day to try this Skyrim.

~

“But I don’t want to hurt them!” Victor cried, his character running around the room while the NPC friend was battling the Stormcloak survivors. “Yuuri, help me! What do I do?”

Yuuri quietly sighed to calm himself as Victor’s stress had started to affect him. He’d played this game so many times he was completely immune to any and all predetermined fights and dialogue. “It’s alright, Victor. You’re not really hurting anyone. They’re just coding and voice acting.”

They were sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, set up on Yuuri’s laptop. Victor had initially enjoyed creating his character, jokingly calling him _Yurio_ , but once the dragon had arrived and Victor had to control his character and learn the right buttons, he’d started to panic. Yuuri had been planning to let Victor choose who he’d eventually follow, but he was too distressed so Yuuri had told him to follow the Imperial soldier _Hadvar_. They’d just collected armour and weapons when they’d ran into the Stormcloaks, and Victor’s soft side had refused to attack.

“Yuuri, please!” Victor cried again. Yuuri reached for the esc button to pause the game. “Thank you,” Victor sighed in relief, dropping his hands from the laptop and relaxing back in his chair. Yuuri was gently rubbing his shoulder when Victor looked over to him with his big puppy-dog pout. “I don’t think I can do this, _solnyshko_. I’m not cut out for games.”

“Aw, don’t say that. We can’t get married unless you do.” Yuuri, of course, was joking, trying to lighten the mood, but Victor’s face had fallen and his eyes quickly became teary. “Oh, Victor, no! I was joking! I was joking,” Yuuri comforted the older man, holding him in a caring embrace. “Would you like me to get you through this bit?”

Victor leaned back and nodded at his fiancé. 

~

Yuuri had just gotten back from a leisurely run with Makkachin to find Victor playing Skyrim. He said he’d only play on free days when Yuuri was out the house, wanting to spend quality time together when they could, and so had started to play when Yuuri went for his run.

Covered in a light layer of sweat, Yuuri walked through the door with Makkachin and unclipped her leash, hanging it and the keys on the hooks. Victor was sitting at the breakfast bar with Yuuri’s laptop setup and focused intently while continuously clicking buttons, the sounds of fighting filling the air. Yuuri walked up behind him and watched as Victor bravely fought a dragon alongside soldiers. Yuuri guessed that Victor was fighting the first dragon you come across in Skyrim just outside of Whiterun.

“Die! Die, die, die, die, die!” Victor shouted, furiously clicking away. Never before had he seen Victor this determined, even in a harsh practice session.

“YES!” Victor screamed, standing while throwing the mouse across the bar, raising in fists in celebration as the dragon finally died.

Yuuri flinched at his mouse, reaching for it to set it right, saying “Careful, Victor!”

But Victor was too jovial, grabbing Yuuri round the waist and swinging him round, cheering all the while. Yuuri, although a little worried at being swung around, joined in Victor’s joy and laughed. 

When Yuuri’s feet hit the floor again, Victor went back to the laptop as a guard was talking to his character. Victor’s enthusiasm was almost nothing Yuuri had seen in the man before. Sure, in skating and coaching Yuuri, Victor had never shown anything less than happiness and contentment, but outside of that Yuuri had found after living together for a while, was that Victor had a small amount of interests that were nothing more than time passers. Even his books, while he had his favourites he immensely enjoyed, were bought to read on planes. In a vulnerable moment one night in bed, Victor revealed to Yuuri how depression had affected his life in the last few years, and that until he had come along Victor saw no hope of feeling happy again. Since that night, Yuuri had watched diligently for signs that Victor was starting to feel down and tried to be a little extra clingy and sweet, going so far as to make Victor take a day off to do something new or exciting, like the cinema or visit a museum. However, nothing has had Victor more enthralled than Skyrim.

Yuuri looked at Victor as he made his way in the game before giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head and leaving him be. 

~

Three weeks had passed since Yuuri introduced Victor to the game, and Victor had just defeated Alduin. The moment would have come sooner but every time an NPC had asked Victor for help, his sympathy surged and he _had_ to do that first, _“Yuuri, they need me!”_ , taking him through dungeons and mines, up mountains, and to the outer reaches of the map. Victor had waited for Yuuri to be home when he finally went to Sovngarde and killed the dragon.

“Wow, Yuuri, the sky! It’s beautiful!” Victor had exclaimed, moving the camera upwards, and Yuuri smiled as he watched Victor’s eyes light up. It was true that the game had many gorgeous sceneries, but Yuuri had always thought Sovngarde’s sky was magnificent. “I wish I could see this in real life.”

“I see it every day, you know,” Yuuri said, making Victor look at him in confusion. Yuuri gently caressed Victor’s cheek as he said, “In you.”

Yuuri could see Victor was going to say something back, but something was happening on the screen, taking Victor’s attention back. Of course, Yuuri would have liked to have heard what Victor’s reply would be, sap that he is, and was a little put out by the game taking Victor’s attention. But he reminded himself how happy Victor had been and how few the bad days have been recently, and let it go, resigning himself to watch the demise of the world eating dragon. 

~

It had been more than a month since Yuuri had introduced Victor to the game, just over two weeks since he defeated Alduin, but Victor was still completely captured by the game. He’d started to play on the couch instead of at the counter, wanting maximum comfort for his tush. Unfortunately, he’d sort of forgotten about Yuuri. In the beginning he only played the game when Yuuri was out on their free days, but as time had gone on it had extended to half of the free days, then most nights, and suddenly Yuuri realised that they hadn’t had sex in weeks! It’s not that it’s the only thing keeping the couple together, but it was an intimate activity that Yuuri felt brought him closer to his love. It certainly was disenchanting knowing his fiancé preferred a make-believe world rather than the real one that had a Yuuri in it.

Instead of being able to spend time with Victor, Yuuri had taken to teaching Makkachin tricks like play dead and spin around. It was cute, and got really popular when he actually decided to put it on his social media. Under normal circumstances Yuuri wouldn’t post anything unless it was official to social media, but he wanted some attention that he wasn’t receiving else ware and to feel special, something he hadn’t felt for a while. 

The video of Makkachin was liked by all his friends, even Yurio, and he waited to see if Victor would like it (he’d heard the notification go off on Victor’s phone for Yuuri’s social media over an hour ago), and Victor was usually the first one to like even his GPF placements. But Victor had Yuuri’s headphones on, the really good ones, and it had gone unnoticed.

Later that night as Yuuri lay in bed watching some Youtube video or other, he finally got the notification he’d been waiting for. Victor had been doing his nightly routine of moisturisers and creams in the ensuite, and had obviously – and _finally_ – checked his phone. Ever the gentleman, Victor never touched his phone during meals. Yuuri had always thought it considerate except for that night when all he wanted was to open Victor’s phone and show him. Instead, Victor’s attention, however short, was on him and he was able to have a decent conversation before retiring for the night. 

“Yuuri!” Came the silver haired man’s voice opening the ensuite door dressed in his fluffy robe and slippers, the last step of his skin care on his face in a pink mask. It was a domestic scene except for the pouty frown and big sad blue eyes. “Why didn’t you show me this earlier?” Victor was obviously hurt, and Yuuri instantly felt bad for not bringing it up at dinner. He knew he was being salty at the time and he knew there was a good chance it would be brought up later. He _wanted_ it to be brought up so he could have an opening to tell Victor how he feels. But he also knew Victor hadn’t had a bad day since his first dragon fight, and whatever Yuuri was feeling he wanted Victor’s happiness above everything else.

“I posted it a while ago so I just… forgot. I’m sorry, Victor, I didn’t mean to leave you out.” It was a poor excuse, and Yuuri felt awful for both lying and not just talking to Victor. Communication was always going to be their weakest point. Yuuri should’ve known better.

Victor’s pout lessened, and as he walked across the bedroom floor, he folded his arms across his chest. “Well, I suppose I could forgive you.” He sat down on the bed with his back to Yuuri. “Though I’m still not convinced.” There was a slight tease in his tone, and Yuuri knew exactly what the man wanted. So, setting aside his phone and leaning forward, kissed a mask covered cheek with a kiss. Then lower, on the jaw, and a few on the neck before finally moving back to the cheek and blowing a wet raspberry, making Victor giggle and half attempt to get away. But Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s middle and kept up the raspberry attack until both were panting for breath, huge smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts. Settling in for bed, they fell asleep in a loving embrace. 

Yuuri was happy. For the moment. 

~

“Phichit, it’s hopeless!” Yuuri lamented to his friend present on his laptop screen. He’d finally gotten a chance to use it again as Victor had been forced to volunteer his time to go over Yurio’s choreography. “Nothing takes his interest anymore. I’ve tried everything!”

Phichit looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting “Have you tried just grabbing his dick?”

If Yuuri had a drink, he’d spit it out. It’s not that he’s a prude who refuses to talk about sex, but it was so unexpected. Although, Phichit had been getting friendlier with Chris lately, so he should have anticipated something like this to happen eventually.

“N-no, I haven’t. It seems a little drastic,” Yuuri mumbled, a little unsure of the idea, but he was getting a bit desperate for some love, completely unsatisfied with only banging one out in the shower every morning.

“Well, maybe it’s time to be drastic. Video game addiction is serious problem, and can worsen any mental stuff already there.” Phichit said that last part with a look that said _You haven’t explicitly told me that Victor has depression, but I know enough about it to recognise it_.

After his conversation with Phichit, Yuuri decided he would try something he considered _drastic_. 

Victor was on the couch, battling in a dungeon ( _I’ll kill you, then take your stuff. And I’ll take your stuff, too. Oh, you’re still alive! Now you’re not, so I’ll take your stuff_ ). He’d recently discovered a list of uncommon or out of the ordinary quests on the internet, and turned it into a to do list. Yuuri was watching from the kitchen, carefully sipping from a glass of water meant to soothe the nerves of what he was about to do. Now, Yuuri was not inexperienced with sex, and certainly foreplay was immensely enjoyable, but being as straight forward as he was about to be was still an uncomfortable feeling.

_Be eros! Be eros!_ He chanted, putting the glass down and making his way over to the living area. Victor didn’t notice Yuuri walking past him, or how the couch dipped when he sat down next to Victor, or even the intake on breath. No, Victor only noticed when Yuuri’s face dropped into his lap and started rubbing into his dick. 

“U-um, um, Yuuri? What-what are you doing?” Victor was fumbling to pause the game, unsure of what was going on and if he should be aroused by Yuuri’s sudden boldness. 

“I want you,” he heard (or what he was probably sure he heard, having to hear the words being mumbled into his crotch).

“O-oh, okay. Um… now?”

Yuuri sighed only enough for himself to notice, stopped rubbing his face on Victor’s dick and sat up. His face felt hot from embarrassment and he didn’t look Victor in the face as he said, “No, it can wait.”

Victor reached out to cup Yuuri’s cheek, turning a bright red face to look him in the eyes. “Later. I promise.”

No one could resist Victor Nikiforov’s genuine smile. Except Yuuri. He nodded and left Victor to his game, going to the bathroom for a shower and let himself cry a little. _Rejected_. For the first time ever Victor had rejected his advances. Sure, Yuuri was a grown ass man who respected his partner saying no, but after feeling vulnerable and lonely for so long it was a difficult rejection. And later that night, when Victor had called it quits on Skyrim for the night, Yuuri had pretended to be asleep already, trying his best not to move when Victor snuggled up to him and let his hands roam, ceasing only when he realised Yuuri was “asleep”. Yuuri felt awful for doing it, but he was still embarrassed and couldn’t handle conversation _or_ sex with Victor that night.

~

It was Yakov’s students time in the gym, and Yuuri had taken the time while the ice was fairly clear to practice. Only Georgi shared the ice with him, officially having taken on more of a coaching role and liked to skate for himself at this time. Yuuri had found a friend in Georgi he didn’t think he’d find, but the lovelorn man was kind and had a good ear if you needed it.

That’s how Yuuri found himself the day after his disastrous attempt at _drastic_. He and Georgi were skating round, the latter offering his advice. But Yuuri had always found his skating connected to his emotions, and Georgi obviously noticed his lacklustre effort.

“Is something on your mind, Yuuri?” Georgi asked when they stopped for a water break. “Usually, even on your off days, you’re a bit more…” Georgi waved his hand in circles, looking for a word. “Animated?” 

It would have been so easy to lie, and Georgi would have accepted if Yuuri didn’t feel like opening up, but if there was anyone who would understand it might be Georgi, so Yuuri talked. He explained introducing Victor to the game, Victor’s growing fascination with it, and Yuuri’s unwillingness to halt Victor’s happiness. The loneliness, the distance between them, even the night before. Georgi never once laughed, or told Yuuri he was desperate or stupid. He let Yuuri share his woes till they were all in the open before he said a word.

“Yuuri, I know you’re hesitant about this, but the only thing you can do is to talk to Victor,” Georgi said kindly. “He may seem smooth and smart about relationships on the outside, but you and I both know he can be a little dense about a partner’s needs. Talk to him, let him know. He’s not so fragile that you’ll break his heart.”

After Georgi had left to warm down, Yuuri really thought about what he’d said, and knew he was right. He should’ve just talked to Victor in the first place, not played coy or indifferent. It seemed that no matter how long they’d been together, Yuuri would always need to work on his communication. He owed Victor truth, no matter what kind. So, Yuuri decided that he’d tell Victor that evening.

~

The sky was a gradient of orange to indigo by the time they left the rink. It was Victor’s favourite time of the day – time he got to spend with Makka and Yuuri, with no pressures. An easy time of day that still seemed to send his heart a flutter when he saw Yuuri in the sunset. Tonight was no different as they walked home hand in hand. It would have been perfect if Yuuri hadn’t been so stuck in his head. Victor knew when Yuuri was thinking too much, but he also knew that whatever the thoughts were would come out soon judging by the concentration. So he let them walk.

Then Yuuri spoke.

“Victor,” he started, still walking but trying to work out what to say next. “Have you noticed how many bad days you’ve had recently?”

It wasn’t an odd question. In fact, it was a question he was used to Yuuri asking. It was his way of making sure Victor was alright.

“Well, I don’t think I’ve had one for a while now,” he answered thoughtfully.

“Exactly! So you might understand why I haven’t brought this up sooner, because I know how happy you are and have been, and I didn’t want to stump that, I want you to be happy – you deserve to be happy – and I wish you never had a bad day again – which is silly to say because _everyone_ has bad days but-” 

Yuuri was rambling. It was something Victor found endearing, even if a little frustrating. He could’ve let Yuuri go on, but it was about Victor’s depression, something Yuuri took very seriously, so he may have needed a push. 

Gripping Yuuri’s hands tighter and bringing them to a stop, Victor found Yuuri’s eyes with his and said, “Yuuri, you can tell me.”

It was the right thing to say because Yuuri took a breath, looked down to their joined hands, and tried again.

“Victor, I love that you’ve found so much joy in Skyrim, I do, but since you’ve started playing I feel like I haven’t been much of a priority. I don’t mean to be selfish, but you’ve taken over my world and to suddenly find you more absent from it just sucks. Like. So much.”

“Be selfish, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Be selfish. Demand my time. If I’m not giving you the proper attention, take it. You are part of my life now, Yuuri. I want you to feel loved and appreciated, and treasured and happy. Even if you think I’m happy, I’ll always be happiest when I know you’re happy too.”

_Of course_ , Yuuri thought. How could he have been so foolish to believe Victor would be anything other than understanding and kind. It made Yuuri’s eyes water – not enough for tears – and Victor pulled him into a tight hug. Yuuri cuddled closer into Victor, feeling the weight of worry ease with every second passed. When he felt as light as air, he let Victor go and smiled. Victor was smiling too, a smile that was reserved for Yuuri only, full of love and devotion.

“Come on, we’ve got to walk Makka still,” Yuuri said, pulling Victor to a steady pace, hands once again intertwined. 

“I _was_ getting a little bored of Skyrim, you know. I was trying to finish everything so I could spend more time with you.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri asked, looking at the man next to him while still walking. “You mean you tried to finish Skyrim?”

When Victor nodded, Yuuri had to look away, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“You can’t finish Skyrim though. You can finish story lines and quests, but the game itself is never ending. You didn’t know?” Laugh, Yuuri definitely wanted to laugh, and was doing a bad job at hiding his amusement much to Victor’s discontent. 

“This is the first game I’ve played, Yuuri!” Victor cried. They still walked and still held each other’s hand, but Yuuri was giggling and Victor was pouting. “How was I supposed to know that it never ended?”

~

Later that night, they sat cuddling on the couch watching tv and spent time together again. Victor was laying on top of Yuuri, who lay across the couch with Makkachin on his feet. A perfect evening. 

“You know,” Victor said. “I’m kind of sad that Skyrim doesn’t have an end. I would have liked to seen the Dragonborn have a happy ending. It’s my favourite part of books.”

“Hmm,” hummed Yuuri. “You know there are a lot of games that have a complete story to finish.”

“Wait, really?!” Victor sat up quickly, accidently kneeing Yuuri’s crotch (and mumbling an apology).

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, trying to work through the pain. “Off the top of my head, _Dishonored_ is a pretty cool game. You’d like the _Dragon Age_ franchise as well, very much story based. But there are some like Skyrim that are open ended and still really fun, like _Stardew Valley_. In that one you run your own farm. And there are even better games than Skyrim out there, and non-violent ones too. And multiplayer, so we can play together. If you’re interested, that is.”

Victor’s eyes were shining. He had thoroughly enjoyed his first real video game, but the thought of better games, game he got to play _with_ Yuuri, he was so excited.

“We should probably get you a more appropriate laptop though, if you want to play more games,” Yuuri suggested.

“I’d like nothing more,” Victor smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough interest, I was thinking of writing shorter chapters about Victor's time in other games so I'll leave this as multichapter till i decide. 
> 
> I really appreciate all likes and comments, like there's no feeling like getting an email saying someone left a comment (help me get my email count up!). And if you liked this check out my other YoI stuff, mostly humorous and very little angst!
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efnJ2OidSc0) is the video that started this all!


End file.
